PROJECT SUMMARY: COLLABORATIVE DATA SERVICES SHARED RESOURCE (CDSSR) The mission of Collaborative Data Services Shared Resource (CDSSR) at the Fred Hutch/University of Washington Cancer Consortium is to provide strategic service in the design, oversight, and implementation of scientific studies by Consortium faculty members. CDSSR is comprised of two units, Programming and Interviewing & Data Operations which are managed by unit managers with expertise in these areas, and is directed by Dr. Catherine Duggan, with guidance from a 14-member faculty oversight committee, which meets biannually. CDSSR services support Consortium goals by (1) providing access to programming services and expertise; (2) providing access to a research call center and to a highly trained team of research interviewers; (3) providing data management solutions, encompassing data entry, remote, secure data capture, and secure data storage; (4) developing novel, tailored approaches to individual projects? needs including workflow design, customized programming, and application of new technologies; (5) educating and training Consortium faculty and staff on data capture, programming, data science, and interviewing techniques; and (6) providing infrastructure support to maintain programmatic functions ? for example, design of biospecimen repositories, call center management, and database maintenance. CDSSR supports multiple studies that are recruiting participants, capturing data, surveying study participants, designing and managing biospecimen repositories, and implementing funded research studies. Since 2015, CDSSR has supported 232 projects from 66 Consortium members across all 8 Consortium research programs; increased its client base by an average of 63% over 4 years (FY 2015-FY 2018); supported the publication of over 60 manuscripts; held over 40 training classes in electronic data capture technologies and scientific programming; and increased cost-effectiveness and efficiency of multiple studies. Priority is given to Consortium faculty with peer-reviewed projects and junior faculty seeking peer-reviewed funding. The resource continues to expand upon its technical, collaborative, and administrative expertise, by providing access to current technologies adapted for research use and expanding its client base.